Bella Trinity
This is a tribute made up by Pippycat. Please don't steal her information, or use her without permission. Thank you! "I don't believe in good and evil. Everyone has their reasons, even me." -Bella ~ The Neutral ~ Bella Name: '''Bella Aglaea Trinity '''Age: '''12 years old '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''District 5 '''Weapons: '''Bella isn't very skilled with weapons, but if she had to choose, she would probably choose to use a hatchet', since axes might be too heavy for her, and a hatchet is small and useful for close-combat. For far combat, she would choose a '''bow and arrow', and her final weapon of choice would be a scythe. Personality: '''Bella is a very shy and quiet girl at first glance. She seems like the kind of girl where there is almost nothing to her, and like she would break at the slightest touch. But there is far more to her than that. She is nice, as she seems, but in a naive, ditsy way. She's a clumsy little girl, and she is easily embarrassed and socially awkward. She is very sensitive, and can't take much of someone being mean to her or someone else she loves, and cries a lot for a girl her age, giving her a demeanor that makes her seem weak and vulnerable. She is a very reasonable person when it comes to arguements and fights, and can always see the good and bad of both sides. She doesn't believe in good and evil, good and bad, which could get her into some trouble in the Hunger Games. But it's hard not to respect her neutrality. But Bella has one fascination... secrets. She will get close enough to someone to where they trust her with their deepest, darkest secrets, and she can never keep her mouth shut. However, she always seems to get away with it. Placing the blame on someone else, getting what she wants by threatening to spill secrets... that's what she's good at. No one would suspect that it was tiny, cute, fragile little Bella who spilled their secret, now would they? '''Appearance: '''Bella is a very cute girl, with long, wavy, raven-black hair and fair skin that can get very easily tanned in the sunlight. She has somewhat dull, cyan-colored eyes, and something very unnoticeable about her is the scar on her face that is fixed right in the middle of her right cheek, which has long since healed. She is of average height, and is verging on the side of lean and skinny, but she is very healthy as far as being fed and having enough energy and not getting sick goes. '''Strengths: '''Bella, as mentioned above, is very good with manipulation and getting away with things'. She is also very '''stealthy' and fast. Weaknesses: '''Bella is not very '''psychically strong, and is bad with other weapons than her choice weapons. She also is very "fragile" when it comes to emotions, pain, etc. Fears: '''TBD '''Alliance: '''Bella would ally with either one of her relatives - her brother, Apollo Trinity, or her cousin, Hunter Trinity. If she is not in a game with one of them, she would probably ally with girls her age or a small alliance of nice tributes. '''Family Members: Mother Father Apollo Trinity (Aged 17, brother) Hunter Trinity (Aged 15, cousin) Euphrosyne "Rose" Trinity (Aged 15, sister) Thalia Trinity (Aged 16, sister) Backstory Bella's backstory starts in her home district, District 5. She was born last out of four siblings. First was her brother, Apollo Trinity, whom the parents always seemed to love the most. By the time graceful Thalia was born, the eldest of the sisters to come, they ooed and ahhed at her beauty, and same for Euphrosyne, who humbly asked for the nickname "Rose". She was the most decent of the three eldest siblings. Finally, little Bella was born, who wasn't as beautiful compared to her sisters. Her first name was originally Aglaea, but after she turned ten, she asked for everyone to call her "Bella" instead, which was her middle name. She didn't deserve a name that coordinated with her sisters if she was such a failure. And so, life went on. Bella always observed her older siblings, and how her parents admired them so much. When Bella came home with good grades, her parents didn't admire it. They only admired when her older sisters got good grades, or when Apollo said that he got accepted into a nicer school. Bella tried to compete, but she was the least loved, and she knew it. Trivia *Bella's sisters were slightly based off of the Graces from Greek mythology, both in name and in attitude and their attributes, but not completely. Bella was supposed to be the third Grace, but... yeah. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:Pippycat Category:Pippycat's Tributes Category:12 year olds Category:District 5 Category:Unfinished Category:Siblings